criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Dust
Gold Dust '''is the first case of Kensington Heights. Case Background Upon arriving in the affluent area of Kensington Heights, the player meets Chief Amanda Carson, who introduces the player to the team. She is delighted with the new addition to the team and states that the team would collapse without them. She tells Madame Carne (the elderly junior officer) and the player to stroll the streets of Belfriar, where she and Mademoiselle and Duchesse Carne have grown up as a family. Madame Carne and the player finds the stabbed body of Sheridan Countfield-Bannington, a rich heiress, on the streets. The team sends her body to Duchesse Carne. The autopsy reveals that the killer wears gold as gold fragments are found in her wounds. Multi-billionaire Xante Huffington-Brookes is spotted outside the Countfield-Bannington mansion, nailing a banner into the walls that declared that millionaires are scum in the midst of the investigation. The team detains Xante for public disruption and vandalism. Kassie Middleton, a journalist, waltzes into the police station and snaps photographs of all the team members in the apex of the case. The team is briefly startled. When questioned, she explains that she is about to be a millionaire. She adds that she will get a raise with the photographs, making her feel welcomed in Belfriar. Sheridan's killer is revealed to be Arthur Bloomingthal, the founder of Bloomingthal's Fashion, at the end of the investigation. Arthur says that he killed Sheridan since her family had to work to get to where they are, whereas Arthur and his family have started a business a century ago. Sheridan had come up to Arthur and started talking to him, but Sheridan had been condescending, thus Arthur ends up stabbing her. Judge Hamani Bhaatt sentences Arthur to a thirty-five years imprisonment for the unlawful murder of Sheridan Countfield-Bannington. After the investigation, Xante Huffington-Brookes demands an answer after the way he is treated earlier in the case. Madame Carne apologises, but Xante will only accept the apology when the team finds his £76,000 cuff links. He tells Carne that he last saw them when he was at the manor. The team finds a pile of leaves which have concealed the cuff links and returns them to Xante. Xante pays the team to suffice the trouble. The team also visits Balderick Christanthemum. He says that his old pistol had been stolen and could be used as an assault weapon. The team looks around the headquarters. They find the pistol and returns it to Balderick, who rewards them with his old uniform. They speak to Kassie Middleton later. She says her boss is firing her and claims it as an unfair dismissal. The team decides to back her up only if she complies to return the photos. Brynn Wylfire and Natalia Rezikinova win the argument after hours of consulting and debating. Kassie returns the photos and thanks them with lunch. Victim * '''Sheridan Countfield-Barrington Murder Weapon * Bread Knife Killer * Arthur Bloomingthal Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses saffron. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. * This suspect is in wears gold. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. * This suspect wears gold. Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses saffron. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. * This suspect wears gold. Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses saffron. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears gold. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Killer's Profile * The killer wears gold. * The killer uses saffron. * The killer has brown hair. * The killer has brown eyes. * The killer has O+ blood type. Crime Scenes Trivia * The case name may be a reference of the song, Gold Dust. Category:Belfriar Category:Cases made by Kit0804 Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Kit0804's things